Misaki Hayabusa
Japanese: 隼美咲 (Hayabusa Misaki) Chinese: 黃美首 (Huáng Měi Shǒu) Misaki is lead host for Akihiro Akagi's gaming series Xros Heart Gaming also one of the debuting and the featured character for GachaPisode. Before she transform into a human and gain a human name of Misaki Hayabusa, She is an alien named Zenjo'oh. Like the rest of the host, she is mostly introducing addons created by Akihiro Akagi. She is the only host made a reaction for Hypixel's upcoming sandbox game, Hytale. History She is originally Akihiro Akagi's Dragon Ball Super OC, she was created at August 2018, but made as a official debut at Xros Heart Gaming. She is Akihiro Akagi's most iconic virtual youtuber and she uses a TTS voice named Ivy. According to Akihiro Akagi, She is Zen'oh's sister from another group of universes, only this time... Zenjo'oh has 28 universes, only 18 of them are open for public which lead to the closure of the 19th Universe to 24th Universe. She is a lot older than Zen'oh since she has no childish personality but a personality inspired by Pink Sheep. She also master omnipotent which made her a lot superior than Zen'oh who is just a multi-universal buster. Background According to her true story video, she was on Earth walking in a creepy street in the Philippines and she found a portal to Jakarta, Indonesia. After roaming the city, she was unable to come back because she forget where she came out aftee entering the portal until in 2017. One hour after she came back, Akihiro Akagi's convoy stopped at her and hire her to be one of his virtual youtuber and she accept it. That was the day she meet Akihiro Akagi and his other virtual youtubers Pink Sheep and Sakura McHentai. Gallery As Zenjo'oh Zenjo'oh.png|Official Render Screenshot 2019-02-19-20-17-57.png|Featuring Tokyo Metro 6000 Series - Indonesia Tokyo Metro Indonesia.png|At a featured photo of Tokyo Metro 6000 Series - Indonesia Screenshot_2019-01-12-18-47-48-1.png|Gacha Life Avatar tokyo-metro-6000-series-indonesia_4-1.png|Official 128x128 Skin 47332650_2135990689796583_385559587636316505_n.jpg|Zenjo'oh and Akihiro Akagi Zenjo'oh (Old) and her buddyguard.png|Zenjo'oh (Old) and her bodyguard Zenjo'oh Old Profile Picture.jpg|Zenjo'oh's Glodelanian Profile Picture Zenjo'oh_Profile.png|Zenjo'oh's very very first profile picture Zenjo'oh_and_Kagami_Sama.png|With Kagami Sama 47267446_570403810096629_5867796542660478624_n.jpg|At a PNR Station with Akihiro Akagi Zenjo'oh_Sama_(PNG_Render).png|Official Render as of 2018 Zenjo'oh_Sama_on_Nether_Rail_Transit.png|Zenjo'oh's Old Skin 1516617435223.png|Dab Minecraft_Skin.png|Zenjo'oh's Old Skin (Crayola Colours) Zenjo'oh_Sama.png|Old promotion picture IMG_20180110_151710_219.jpg|Zenjo'oh Old Profile Pic (Mojang Style) As Misaki Hayabusa Screenshot 2020-01-13-20-38-36-1.jpg|First Video Screenshot 2019-11-29-08-24-08-1.jpg|Official Profile Picture Screenshot 2020-01-11-20-50-40-1.jpg|Misaki and the rest of GachaTuber Network Sketch-1579016492031.png|Dear 2045 Misaki Hayabusa.png|Misaki herself Trivia *The name "Misaki", symbolized her beauty hence to the meaning of her name. *Hayabusa is oftenly mistaken as a Japanese Surname, Hayabusa is a Glodelanian surname. *Her former name is Zenjo'oh (全女王) is literally means "Queen of All" or "Omni-queen". *She is the only one in Akihiro Akagi's virtual youtuber to react on Hytale's trailer. *She discovered Gacha Life before Akihiro Akagi. Akihiro Akagi discovered just after a minute Misaki discover it. *She is the only Akihiro Akagi's virtual youtuber who didn't finish her video about "What's next for Xros Heart Federation?" *She is the main host of Xros Heart Gaming because she host most of episodes and the founder of GachaTuber Network. Category:Youtubers Category:Xros Heart Category:Xros Heart Gaming Hosts Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters with Superpowers Category:Characters with franchise independency Category:Gachatubers Category:Gachatuber Network Members Category:Virtual Youtubers